Títulos necesarios
by arcee93
Summary: El problema con tener una relación muchas veces radica en el no saber donde estas parado, obviamente Sherlock no escapa a ese mundado y típico dilema. Oneshot para la actividad de Intercambio de regalos del foro "I am SHER locked"


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Regalo para Andrómeda :) de todos tus plots este fue el que escogi :) espero te guste ^^

**Pareja:** John/Sherlock. Pareja establecida. TopJohn (Me gusta John así)

**Géneros:** Romance, humor.

**Rating:** T-M

**Longitud:** Oneshot.

**Plot:** Sherlock está sumamente aterrado, John ha estado conociendo a más personas de las que el detective puede alejar de su doctor. Aunque las intenciones del rubio ya no sean el cortejo y la caza… Sherlock sabe que esta celoso y como regla no debería estarlo, John es su… ¿Su qué?

**Títulos necesarios**

Noche aburrida en el 221b de la calle Baker, Sherlock descansaba lánguidamente sobre su sofá, vestido con su bata azul y su pijama. Su cerebro se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas, hiperactivo como siempre, amenazando con derrumbar la aparente calma exterior del joven detective consultor. Por otra parte, John tecleaba en su portátil, chateando con algunos nuevos amigos que había echo al salir a un bar en compañía de Greg y Stanford.

Según Sherlock aquello no tenía sentido, ¿Cómo haces una amistad en una noche? Y peor aún ¿Cómo confías en tu juicio si esta afectado por el alcohol en tu sangre?

Al parecer John no tenía problema, y dicho grupo de amigos decidió formar un equipo de rugby aficionado, alejando aún más al doctor de los brazos de un cada vez más ansioso Sherlock.

—Bien, Sherlock, saldré esta noche—anunció John apagando el ordenador.

—Al bar—completó Sherlock hastiado.

—Si, bueno, los chicos y yo vamos a pasar el rato y a discutir algunas tácticas para el próximo juego contra el equipo de Scotland Yard—explicó John mientras se enfundaba su cazadora.

—Perderán, debes aceptarlo, John, no te haces más joven—sentenció Sherlock.

—Lo importante es divertirse—contestó John con paciencia—. Hasta pronto, Sherlock—el doctor se inclinó sobre Sherlock y le besó en los labios, para cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos, John ya cerraba la puerta que daba a la calle.

Ese era el beso número trecientos cincuenta desde que habían comenzado aquella extraña relación, aquella que era obvia para todo mundo menos para ellos, y en la que sólo les faltaba avanzar en el plano físico.

No es que a Sherlock le desagradara la idea, no, con John el contacto era bienvenido, incluso muy agradable, pero de ahí a meterse entre las sábanas, desnudos para compartir fluidos y drogarse con las hormonas había un largo trecho. Sin embargo, había un problema en la forma de pensar de Sherlock, una variable que recién ahora, solo y recostado sobre su sofá, descubría y analizaba, llenando de terror su mente.

John era un ser sentimental, físico y pasional, entonces ¿Cómo mantenerlo a su lado? ¿Acaso iba a los bares a…?

"**No, imposible, no he leído nada en él"**, gimió Sherlock mentalmente, aunque el alivio momentáneo se vio reducido a nada cuando recordó que John ya conocía sus métodos y sabía como ocultarle cosas.

Se hizo un lío con la bata y terminó de cara al suelo en su prisa por levantarse e ir a vestirse apropiadamente para espiar a John. Sus habilidades para el disfraz finalmente le eran útiles para algo más que los casos.

…

Greg reía en compañía de John, compartiendo chistes sobre el próximo juego, estaba confiado en la victoria de Scotland Yard y John no paraba de contestar que un juego nunca estaba definido hasta el minuto final.

—Aburrido—canturreó Sherlock con el cabello engominado y con un vaso de whisky sin acabar en la barra, no estaba descubriendo nada, sólo hablaban del estúpido juego. Se sentía incómodo con aquella ropa informal de joven despreocupado, pero debía conservar su papel y estudiar a John en aquel ambiente.

—Sus vasos están vacíos—señaló una mesera que pasaba cerca de la mesa.

—Una nueva ronda entonces—pidió John con una sonrisa.

Ahí estaba, John siempre tan amable, siempre dando ideas equivocadas a la gente, Sherlock estaba seguro de que la bonita mesera pronto se encontraría sentada en la mesa compartiendo un trago pagado por John.

"**Hora de medidas drásticas"**, se dijo Sherlock levantándose de la barra, caminó hasta llegar a la mesa y rozó a John simulando estar en un evidente estado de embriaguez.

—Discurrrpe—dijo, evitando hacer contacto visual, John asintió con el ceño fruncido, mas no pudo contestar ya que el joven ebrio se alejó con rapidez dando eses.

— ¿Dónde va la juventud de hoy en día? —se quejó John.

—Pareces un viejo cascarrabias, John—se burló Greg—. Dime que no hacías igual a su edad.

—Te aseguro que no hasta llegar a ese estado—mintió John sin poder contener las risas.

Tal como Sherlock vaticinó, la joven camarera terminó en la mesa con Greg y John, compartiendo un trago con ellos y opinando acerca del futuro partido entre ambos equipos aficionados. Sherlock rechinaba los dientes, no había forma ni manera de alejar a cualquier fémina de John, y no sólo féminas, cualquier exponente de la raza humana.

—Greg, ¿Has visto mi billetera? —preguntó John en cuanto la camarera se alejó de la mesa.

— ¿No la tienes en tus bolsillos? —preguntó Greg alarmado—. Habrá sido el chico quien te la robó.

—No lo creo—repuso John—. El chico iba muy ebrio, seguro la dejé caer en algún lugar.

…

Tras una larga e infructuosa búsqueda de la cartera desaparecida, John se rindió y regresó al piso, si tenía suerte Sherlock no se enteraría y no tendría porque soportar sus burlas acerca de su poca capacidad de observación. Tan sumido iba John en sus pensamientos que no notó que el mismo chico del bar le seguía discretamente desde el otro lado de la calle.

Sherlock maldijo mentalmente, se había explayado espiando a John y se había olvidado que tenía que regresar al piso antes que él, aprovechando una ligera distracción del doctor, Sherlock se adelantó y corrió sigilosamente tras los cubos de basura de la señora Hudson, desde ahí, podría escalar y entrar a la sala.

La suerte quiso que mientras entraba por la ventana, John abriera la puerta de la sala, ahogando una maldición se dejó colgar del marco. Con suerte John no vería los dedos y se iría a dormir pronto.

—Sherlock y sus desastres—protestaba el doctor recogiendo la bata y el pijama de Sherlock del suelo.

John paseó por la sala un buen rato, recogió papeles poco importantes y basura, Sherlock gemía quedamente por el esfuerzo de mantenerse colgado, sus pies apenas y encontraban el apoyo suficiente entre los ladrillos de la pared, al menos, no había transeúntes curiosos en la calle.

—Bien, una taza de té y directo a la cama—suspiró el doctor arqueando la espalda para estirarse.

—Oh por dios santo—gruñó Sherlock empezando a sudar.

—Pero bueno, ¿Qué tan descuidado puede llegar a ser? Dejar la ventana abierta, sólo a él se le ocurre—Sherlock escuchó los pasos de John acercarse a la ventana y se preparó mentalmente para el regaño.

—Hola, John—saludó, casi cínicamente— ¿Me ayudas a subir?

— ¿Sherlock? —John sujetó los antebrazos del menor con fuerza, dispuesto a sostenerlo por si resbalaba.

—No, un asesino violador de doctores militares, por dios John súbeme.

—No hasta que me cuentes que demonios haces colgando de la ventana, vestido como… Oh, no, no te atreverías.

— ¿Atreverme a qué?

—A espiarme, a seguirme al bar, Sherlock —mientras le regañaba, John ayudó al detective a subir a la seguridad del piso—. Dame mi cartera.

Sherlock tendió la cartera a John, esquivando la mirada. Había sido descubierto y no sabía muy bien que esperar de John, este, siempre le sorprendía.

— ¿Por qué me espiabas?

—Estaba aburrido.

—Se que sueles seguirme a todos lados, pero esto ya es un poco enfermizo, Sherlock.

Sherlock no contestó y se dirigió a su habitación en silencio, cerró la puerta tras de si y no se escuchó ningún otro sonido en el piso. John sacudió la cabeza, algo confundido, pero le dejaría estar, después de todo, debía dormir temprano por el partido del día siguiente.

Sherlock se removía entre las sábanas, John, el partido, las mujeres que le verían jugar, la cantidad de hombres con las que compartiría ducha, todo eso no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le importaba? John estaba con él, vivían juntos, **estaban** juntos. ¿Lo estaban, no?

Ahogó un gruñido con la almohada, John sólo lo quería a él, sólo a él, ¿Podía ser suficiente para John? Ya este había demostrado que se encontraba irremediablemente atraído por él, pero, ¿Cuánto aguantaría a su lado? Algún día podía pasarse en sus juegos, sus experimentos, la paciencia de John se vería rebasada y él no entendería del todo el por qué, no podría hacer nada y terminaría solo.

En silencio el detective se levantó de su cama, y como impulsado por alguna fuerza invisible se dirigió al cuarto de John. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se adentró en las sábanas del buen doctor.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué haces en mi cama? —preguntó John adormilado, reconocería la presencia del detective donde fuera y como fuera, menos cuando le espiaba, y eso aún no estaba seguro de cómo controlarlo.

—Tengo sueño, John.

—Tienes tu propia cama.

—Quiero estar aquí.

John no discutió aquello y sólo se dio vuelta para envolver con sus brazos el torso de Sherlock. Empezaba a entender a medias lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Sherlock y si aquella era la manera en la que buscaba seguridad –le había espiado, esa era una manera holmesiana de decir que estaba celoso e inseguro-, él no era nadie para negársela.

A pesar de todo esto, salidas y más salidas continuaron sucediendo, Sherlock espiaba a gusto, pero no podía dejar de estar intranquilo, John sólo salía a socializar y divertirse, tomar aire, pero Sherlock no era capaz de entender que le llevaba a ello, acaso ¿No era suficiente para John? ¿Por qué tanto afán de contacto humano? Por otra parte sólo quería verlo a su lado y John ya parecía inmune a sus mensajes y desastres.

No eran celos, el sólo quería demarcar su territorio.

"**¿Demarcar? ¿Me estoy volviendo una especie de animal salvaje?"**

—Querido, habla con John—le aconsejó la señora Hudson al ver que Sherlock había estrellado la cabeza contra un cojín.

—No.

—Esas cosas deben hablarlo en pareja—presionó la señora con amabilidad maternal.

¿Pareja? Eso era cierto, eran pareja, entonces, debían de estar siempre juntos ¿No? Sobre todo si John era su…

"**¿Qué es John para mi?" **

"**Puede ser una de mis debilidades, pero también es…"**

Viendo que Sherlock se había sumido en sus pensamientos, la señora Hudson abandonó la sala, vaya con sus inquilinos y sus líos sentimentales, en sus tiempos las cosas eran mucho más directas.

—Sherlock, regresé—anunció John horas después.

—Hmfp—murmuró Sherlock contra el respaldo del mueble.

—Si tienes sueño deberías dormir en tu cama, tanto dormir en el sofá te hará mal—aconsejó John con afabilidad, acariciando con los dedos los suaves rizos de Sherlock.

—No tengo sueño.

—Has estado raro desde hace un tiempo…

—Según los estándares de la sociedad soy **raro** —gruñó Sherlock interrumpiendo a John.

—Eres único y fascinante—sentenció John con seriedad— ¿Quién te ha dicho raro?

—Tu, hace un momento—contestó el menor con prepotencia girándose para ver a John a los ojos.

—Me refería a tu actitud—aclaró John tomando la mano de Sherlock— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Un caso? ¿Algo va mal?

—John, ¿Qué somos?

— ¿Qué somos? —repitió el doctor sin entender—. Una pareja.

Sherlock se removió en su sitio y observó a John con mirada penetrante, analizándole, quería entender del todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Eso lo se, pero…—John miraba casi boquiabierto como Sherlock se quedaba sin palabras—. Me refiero, no existe del todo una connotación sentimental en esa palabra, la usan para diversas agrupaciones duales de personas, sea para trabajos, estudios…

—Lo se, lo se—John se había ruborizado.

—Entonces, John, ¿Qué somos? —volvió a preguntar Sherlock, repentinamente sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul líquido, dándole un aire inocente a sus facciones.

—Pues…

—Hemos compartido trecientos cincuenta besos, cada uno de ellos puedo detallarlo a la perfección, pero no creo que sea necesario para clasificarnos, o… ¿Acaso lo es? —Sherlock terminó su retahíla y observó a John, el cual parecía haberse quedado rígido— ¿John?

— ¿Cuentas los besos? —preguntó John carraspeando.

—Lo hago inconcientemente.

— ¿Puedes describirlos? —continuó John con incredulidad.

— ¿Lo deseas? —inquirió Sherlock con un mohín.

—No, dios, no—rió John, lleno de una inusitada felicidad tomó a Sherlock por las solapas de la bata y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, besándole con fogosidad, labios, lenguas, iban y venían sin control ni ganador aparente.

—Entonces—continuó Sherlock con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada— ¿Qué somos?

John pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos, luego sonrió y le recostó sobre el sofá. Casi de inmediato se ubicó sobre Sherlock, acomodando sus piernas entre las de él.

—Pues, creo que novios, ¿No es obvio?

—Las normas en este tipo de relaciones son bastante vagas, en la red hay muchas reglas y detalles que indican que una relación ha llegado al nivel de "noviazgo" cumplimos algunas y otras son más características de un concubinato o un matrimonio—respondió Sherlock ligeramente incómodo por tener tanto contacto físico con John, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y mucho menos a las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Sherlock, eres un idiota—rió John uniendo de nuevo sus labios, esta vez fue suave, volviéndose demandante y rudo cuando sintió que Sherlock quería separarse para contestarle. John continuó explorando la boca de Sherlock con su lengua, disfrutando del embriagante licor que bebía de sus labios y sólo se separó para tomar aire, respirando agitadamente.

—John, yo, yo—otra de las cosas que había leído, ese necesario contacto físico, ese que él, Sherlock Holmes, encontraba innecesario.

—Si no quieres esta bien—cedió John tratando de apartarse del cuerpo de Sherlock.

— ¡No! —Sherlock le aferró con brazos y piernas a su cuerpo—. Quédate.

—No puedo, Sherlock, quizás tu no tengas estas reacciones pero yo…no podré contenerme si seguimos así.

—También las tengo—confesó Sherlock ruborizado, alzó un poco la cadera y rozó la entrepierna de John.

—Entonces me deseas—sonrió John radiante.

—Por supuesto—afirmó Sherlock sin poder contener un mohín, deseo, vaya cosa.

—Aun así quiero saber si quieres hacerlo, esto también tiene otra manera de solucionarse.

—No voy a tocarme, John.

—Oh, entonces quieres que lo haga yo—sentenció John bajando una de sus manos con lentitud por todo el torso de Sherlock, deteniéndose en sus pezones erectos, los acaricio por sobre la camisa y continuó su viaje hacia el sur.

—Puede ser que baje si pienso en… ¡Ah!

—Interesante sonido—se burló John repitiendo el movimiento que había realizado, obteniendo un gemido sordo como respuesta.

—No es justo, John Hamish Watson.

—Para ti, nada es justo—contestó John volviendo a besarle, con sus manos guió las de Sherlock a su cuerpo, invitándole a acariciarle.

—Antes, antes podía controlarlo—jadeó Sherlock en cuanto se vio libre de los labios de John—. Pero ahora—sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo de John, confundidos, sus manos tocaban aquí y allá y los gemidos ahogados de John le excitaban incluso más que una caricia del mismo.

— ¿Cuánto llevas controlándote? —quiso saber John mientras le incorporaba para quitarle la bata.

—Desde que descubrí estas molestas reacciones en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Desde la pubertad? —exclamó John sorprendido.

—Puede que uno o dos años luego de ella—corrigió Sherlock perdido en recuerdos.

—Vamos a arreglar eso ahora mismo—prometió John con firmeza—. Sólo si eso quieres.

—Con razón tus novias te dejaban, ¿Siempre eres tan inseguro con el sexo?

—Me dejaban porque tenía un molesto compañero de piso al cual atendía mejor que a ellas—refutó John—.No soy un inseguro en el sexo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas tanto si estoy o no seguro?

—Porque es tu primera vez, Sherlock, no todos los días tienes en tu cama a un virgen detective consultor.

—Técnicamente estamos en el sofá, y si vamos a hacer algo será en mi cama, es la más cercana.

—Entonces, ¿Haremos algo?

—Es obvio.

Y con aquellas dos palabras Sherlock selló un pacto para una noche de amor y placer que jamás creyó llegar a sentir, o desear, en vida. Las manos de John sobre su piel ardiente se sentían como la gloria misma, sus besos le incitaban y el no podía quedarse sin corresponder a aquellas atenciones. Los gemidos, jadeos y nombres susurrados en aquella oscura habitación se mezclaban con ruegos de más, de caricias, de abrazos.

Fue una nueva experiencia para ambos, Sherlock jamás creyó que el cuerpo humano fuera capaz de sentir en tal medida hasta esa noche.

—John, John un dedo más—una pequeña e irónica parte del cerebro de Sherlock se burlaba de sus ruegos desmedidos, ¿Qué diría La Mujer si le viera ahora? Sudado, gimiendo por más, aferrado a John como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

John no pudo ocultar una pequeña risita de suficiencia, reacción que ahogó en el cuello de Sherlock, mordisqueando y marcando esa piel nívea y sensible.

¿Antes había tenido asco de dos cuerpos sudados y compartiendo fluidos bajo las sábanas? Había sido un idiota. No espera hacer aquello y sin embargo, había comprado lubricante hacía unos días, si la situación con John llegaba a un punto límite estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su cuerpo, con tal se quedara a su lado.

Aquella idea no estaba diseñada para contar con su propia aprobación, pero ahora, con John entrando en su cuerpo, se daba cuenta que había sido un completo y total idiota y que, muy en el fondo, deseaba hacer aquello con John.

Ahogó un pequeño grito en la clavícula de John cuando le sintió entrar del todo, se sentía lleno, dolía, no en gran medida, sólo necesitaba habituarse.

— ¿Te hice daño?

—No, estoy bien.

Antes de que John pudiera protestar, Sherlock le besó, torpe aún, pero con decisión, ¿Aquel cálido sentimiento que crecía en su pecho era lo que llamaban amor? Siempre lo había sentido, en gran medida, cuando John estaba en peligro, cuando se arrojaba a salvarlo sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias para su propia integridad física, pero ahora, ninguno estaba en peligro, sólo compartían un momento, una actividad.

—Somos uno, no lo olvides—susurró John en su oído empezando a moverse con lentitud, aferrando el miembro del detective con una mano.

Calor, sudor, hormigueo, un impulso de felicidad irrefrenable, del cual no conocía su origen, invadieron el cuerpo de Sherlock, haciendo que aferrara el cuerpo de John con sus piernas, deseaba sentirlo aún más dentro si era posible.

John aceleró sus embestidas, aumentando el volumen del sonido húmedo que llenaba la habitación y de la suave sinfonía producida por sus jadeos y gemidos casi sincronizados.

El orgasmo llegó a ellos casi al mismo tiempo, Sherlock se perdió entre un universo de sensaciones nuevas que le hicieron olvidar de sus propias reacciones físicas, poco le importaba estar gritando como poseso, el hacer un escándalo era la última de sus preocupaciones, quería quedarse en esa nube que era el orgasmo, si era posible, para siempre. John disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo de Sherlock, de su olor almizcleño, de sus gritos roncos, perdiéndose en su propio océano lleno de placer.

—Sherlock, estuviste magnífico—jadeó John en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Que frase tan cliché—bufó el menor adormilado, luchando por controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

—Puede que lo sea, si, idearé alguna nueva. Sherlock, te amo.

Sherlock le escuchó a la perfección, mas sin embargo fingió haber caído dormido, ya contestaría aquella frase en otra ocasión, una en la que no fuera tan obvio el decirla.

N/A: Andromeda ^^ Espero que te guste, y espero haber interpretado de manera correcta ese Plot ^^

¿Reviews?


End file.
